General
Mystic GENERAL BELONGS TO NEBULASQUID. DO NOT COPY/PLAGARIZE PLEASE. CODE MADE BY NIGHTSTRIKE. Tales of the General coming soonish! "General" 'is a RainWing who was considered, and quite possibly is, a whackjob because of his military no-nonsense personality and tendency to yell at everyone. His mission is to protect the rainforest, since no one else will. His favorite possession is his helmet, which is made out of banana leaves and covers his entire head down to his snout, yet somehow he can see. He is a good fighter and loves to interrogate. His dreams include capturing intruders and having something worth resisting torture over. |} Appearance General keeps his scales the color of green camo. He is strong and wears a large army helmet too big for his head made out of banana leaves at ''all times. ''His helmet touches his snout, technically rendering him blind, but he can see anyway because plot holes. He has short horns and black claws, and where most RainWings have a sloth around their chest and shoulder he has a belt of vines that holds about seven stinkfruit grenades. After becoming the Royal Head of Army, he added a few things to his look. He wore a regular belt made of woven vine leaves that has a baton and yak horn attached to it. He can blow the horn and the sizable RainWing military will come. He uses the baton for melee combat. Personality The General is violent and militaristic, strict with his cadets in the RaneWyng Meletari Akademi, and often shouting at RainWings such as Jambu about their laziness or lack of defensive aptitude. He is one of the few RainWings that can spell (sort of). He also ''hates ''being called a Lazy RainWing and insists continually that RainWings are ''clearly superior ''to all other tribes in Pyrrhia and perhaps, the universe. The General has never done suntime since he was four years old. No one in the Rainforest remembers what he was like before suntime. He claims this was because he visited a magician who wiped their minds in return for the soul of a hamster and a slice of papaya. This is generally the baloney that makes people not believe the General at all. His greatest, and possibly only fear, is having suntime again. Once, Deathbringer got him to do suntime again by winning a bet. When the General does suntime however, he becomes his alter ego, who proclaims himself General Unicorn. General Unicorn's scales are white with swirls of gold mixed in. He has a unicorn horn attached to his helmet and runs around yelling, "I AM THE PRETTIEST UNICORN! MY MANE IS LUSTROUS AND MY HORN GRANTS WISHES!" His horn does not actually grant wishes. He can be returned to non-suntime form by annoying him, calling him names like "civilian" or "lazy RainWing." When he returns, he often attacks the nearest thing to him. History He was a regular RainWing until he was three, when he claims a toucan dropped a large palm leaf on his head, at which point he decided to reject suntime and become the main defendant of the RainWing tribe. He decided he needed a base of operations and went to Magnifience's palace. He tried to tell her that he ''needed ''the base for his base, and when she and the other queens said no and laughed, he burned it to the ground. After they left, he reconstructed it and became the self proclaimed general of the RainWing army and defender of the rainforest. He turned the base into a academy where he trained the only RainWing who was willing to become a soldier. He stayed here for fourty-seven years, mauling MudWings and NightWings that tried to enter and disliking all the other RainWings, who thought he was just plain crazy. In particular Jambu and him had an unfriendly relationship. When the Dragonets of Destiny entered the Rainforest, him and the cadets snuck up on them. Once General gave the signal, they attacked and started beating up the Dragonets without mercy, thinking that Glory was being kidnapped although they had never even seen her before. The General beat up Starflight and Tsunami while the cadet handled Clay and Sunny not very well. After they figured out everything, the General took a disliking to Starflight but decided Tsunami was allright because she punched him in the face. When Glory challenged for the throne, the General sided with her because he hated the old queens for not giving him their palace willingly without question. He yelled a lot and even almost flew down and punched Fruit Bat in the face when they were cheating. Tsunami and the General were in charge of the army, where they became friends over their common interests in shouting, fighting and punching dragons in the face. Afterwards during the invasion of the NightWing island, he followed Glory, Fatespeaker and Starflight through the NightWing island and threatened Greatness until she them where the secret entrance was. During the events of ''Winter Turning, ''when Deathbringer neutralized Winter, the General tried to attack Qibli but was stopped by Jambu and Glory. Later, he tried to steal the head of the dead NightWing but was stopped by Heliconia and Banana. During the events of ''Talons of Power, ''he remained stubbournly opposed to Darkstalker, apparently not affected by the spell but not bright enough to realize what was going on. He yelled insults at Darkstalker and later all the NightWings that went with him that "They'd be back." He has taken a liking to Peacemaker and has introduced the concept of "Pie Wars" where they make mud forts on opposite sides of the riverbanks and throw mud pies at each other, consequently they are both covered in mud and leeches. The General also eats the mud pies as if they are regular pies, saying they are the best pies ever eaten. He has also said that he has never had pies before. A few years later, he was briefly a teacher at Jade Mountain at Glory's demand. However, he was returned swiftly after destroying the cafeteria/prey center in a battle with a giant snake. (see the possibly upcoming General Tales) Relationships Work in Progress Deathbringer: Deathbringer and the General are grudging friends, often arguing or "politely disagreeing". The General is continuall aggrivated that Glory always seems to take Deathbringer's side and doesn't even suspect that Deathbringer may be Glory's love interest or vice versa. He is, you could say, the third wheel. Queen Glory: Although not entirely understanding her style of Peaceful Ruling, the General is loyal to Glory, for a variety of reasons including she doesn't enjoy being called a lazy RainWing, and that the old queens were mad at him for sieging and then possibly burning down their intricate and ornate palace. Grandeur: Grandeur is the one old RainWing Queen the General could stand, partially because of her sour personality and the other because she actually acted like a queen during her turn (at least, more than the other queens). After she forfeited, they became sort of friends. He has decided to ignore the fact that Jambu is her brother, because he hates Jambu. Tsunami: They first were enemies when the General launched a sneak attack at the dragonets as they were entering the Rainforest. However, after everything got sorted out the General decided Tsunami was all right because she fought as well as he did. They became friends and co-commanded the army for a while until the dragonets left the Rainforest again. Out of all the dragonets of destiny, the General likes Tsunami the best, after Glory. Trivia *the General is one of the four RainWings who uses his venom freely on other dragons, although he is a lot more casual and happy to use it. *Up until Glory appointed him so, he was actually a criminal on several charges - pyromania, destruction of private property and random violence. *He is a carnivore, which is deemed unusually and socially wrong among the RainWings in general. *His favorite food is lemurs. *He is a good architect, as he managed to reconstruct the RainWing Military Academy two or three times from nothing but ashes. *He hates NightWings *He thinks the Lost Continent does not exist. *He is extremely protective of his helmet, and has never been seen without it. *He claims that everyone in his family tree has always worn an eye-covering helm of some kind. *Scavengers disturb him greatly in the same way they do to Deathbringer. *He has two sloths, whose names are Lietuenant Bites and Colonel Nibbles. They bite dragons. Quotes ''"You are here for one reason, and one reason only! To become the killing machines you signed up to be!" ''- to cadets ''"NE-GA-TORY! You call ''0.3% chance of success a loss? I've had bigger losses than that for breakfast!" - rousing battle speech ''"The last words out of your sorry mouth will be I AM A STUPID NIGHTWING and it will be LOUD!" ''- to Queen Battlewinner ''"You are the saddest excuse for soldiers I have seen in a long time!" ''- to Jade Mountain students ''"You don't scare me, you nefarious overgrown lizard!" ''- to Darkstalker ''"Words cannot express how much I HATE NightWings right now!" - when NightWings leave with Darkstalker ''"Where is the secret enterance? I am going to SLAP you until you tell me! The slapping with commence in two seconds!" ''- to Greatness, during the NightWing Island attack "I AM A UNICORN! ''THE PRETTIEST UNICORN! My mane is LUSTROUS and my horn grants WISHES!" ''- After suntime, when told he is a dragon. Gallery '''TBA TheGeneral paperdrawn.jpg General4wikia.png General face4.png TheGeneral digidrawn.jpg Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)